Jin Kisaragi
Jin Kisaragi is one of the elite officers of the NOL. He is calm and cool but is easy to get jealous, ambitious, possessive and treat others like they are obstacles. He is also Ragna's brother. Information When Jin was a little boy, he was a scaredy cat and a completely needy younger brother who harbors great affection to Ragna and constantly pesters him to play with him. He saw his sister Saya as an obstacle of getting his brother's attention and constantly bullied her in retaliation. Eventually, Ragna decided to look after the sickly Saya and distanced himself from Jin, thus increasing his jealousy. It was then Terumi Yuuki entered Jin's life and told him about the Black Beast and that he is destined to destroy the Black Beast... which is Ragna. Deciding that his brother must pay for his ignorance, and to get rid of the obstacle between them, Saya, Jin left Terumi to do as his pleases, including burning the orphanage where they stayed, and when Ragna arrives, he only watched in glee as Terumi cut off his arm, killed the old woman that took care of the orphanage, and took Saya away. Jin later vanished from Ragna's life, and apparently his memory of that incident was blocked off. Jin was later adopted to the high-esteemed Kisaragi family. With his talents, he rose up to the ranks of NOL and was given the Nox Nyctores Yukianesa, but his other siblings never trusted him, thinking that he only got his ranks due to his adoption. Indeed, Jin himself felt completely empty even after being showered with awards and ranks (which includes the stopping of Ikaruga Civil War). When the rumors of the Grim Reaper arose, Jin felt a sudden urge to meet him, which causes him to abandon his post and head to Kagutsuchi to find out about the Reaper. When it turns out to be Ragna, Jin became ecstatic to meet his beloved brother and his psychosis caused him to be eager to kill him and fulfill his destiny. However, their battle was interrupted by v-13's appearance and she ended up throwing herself and Ragna to the Cauldron. Never wanting to lose his brother again, Jin jumped to the Cauldron despite his wounds and was thrown back to the past, where he met Rachel Alucard and was offered a chance to be a true hero. From that point on, Jin became one of the Six Heroes, Hakumen. During the True Ending, Jin was incapacitated badly by Ragna that he was sent to the hospital quickly. When he woke up, he found out that he was being targetted by NOL for assassination, thus he had to go hiding and cut off all ties with the Kisaragi family. However, he also heard about Ragna and his subordinate Noel Vermillion staying together. As Noel reminded him very much of Saya, Jin decided to meet both of them and kill them out of jealousy. Over time, his willpower became strong enough that he could resist Yukianesa's influence. Powers and abilities Jin proves his elite status in the NOL with his exceptional skills on the battlefield. Wielding the Nox Nyctores, Yukianesa, Jin controls the element of ice, wielding it with such efficiency that he is able to shape the ice he creates into different forms such as a series of blades and is able to propel himself on one (affectionately named by fans as 'Ice Car'). His swordsmanship as well as his powers rival and contrasts that of his brother Ragna. While Ragna fights with savage, powerful blows, Jin's style is elegant, which strangely polarizes his own personality affected by the Yukianesa. Movelist *See here for BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger movelist. Trivia *Jin is often considered to be the Blazblue counterpart of Guilty Gear's Ky Kiske in due to their authority status, color schemes and rivalry with a wanted man though Jin's and Ragna's relationship is rather more severe compared to their GG counterparts. Their personality also clashes in a greater opposite spectrum, while Ky is polite and heroic, if naive, through and through, Jin is deep down very much a jerk to everybody he comes across and comes off more as an insanely evil man who stops at nothing to get what he wants. *Hakumen is his future alter-ego who was saved by Rachel Alucard and bound his soul to the Susano'o unit armor after falling into the Gates of Sheol and saved by her. *In an epsode of 'Teach Me, Ms. Litchi', and at points of his story line, it appears that, due to Ragna and his (extreme) want to kill his brother, Jin has gone slightly insane, and possibly even harboring homosexual feelings.In the first, a heart often appears around Jin when talking to Ragna, and in the latter, his eyes make his appear maniced, and he laughs most of the time he's around Ragna, even proving the point he's gone insane by saying that Jin gets to "kill him(Ragna) again", often with the word, 'kill', shouted. He'll even kill someone(take Noel or Nu), yelling to them that they "can't take Ragna away from him(Jin)". Half of this can be blamed on Yukianesa, though. *It's possible that either fans or the Japanese radio drama started the "Ice Car" name. In a radio drama, Jin makes the sounds of a car driving off, or a motorcycle. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NOL